brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Enter the Digiverse
Enter the Digiverse is the fifth episode of the third season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It was premiered on Cartoon Network Australia on May 26th, 2014, but in America it was scheduled to be aired in July 13, 2014. Plot Within Borg Tower, Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. prepare a device that will assist the ninja with rebooting the system. When Jay points out that the hard drive is still missing, Borg explains the device will "download" the ninja themselves, along with the Techno-Blades, into the computer where the Overlord dwells. He also explains that this is the only method to succeed, as it will be a matter of time before the digital Overlord fully drains Lloyd's power... just as sparks of golden power begin to appear before them and vanish outside. With Lloyd restrained in the capsule of the MechDragon, the Overlord starts draining his powers. Soon he uses it to bring back power in New Ninjago City for a new assault. In the top of the Borg Tower, Borg prepares the device that will lead the ninjas to the Digiverse, a digital world where they will be able to gain access to the Tower's central computer and fight the Overlord directly. Although apprehensive, the ninjas are "downloaded" succesfully, and they wake up in the Digiverse. In no time, they begin mastering the advantages of the digital world. In the real world, Pythor P. Chumsworth, evil Techno Wu, and the Nindroids attack Borg Tower to steal the Techno-blades. To prevent that, Borg surrounds the entrance with iron walls, but General Cryptor uses his Destructoid's drills to break through. However, they are immediately met by the citizens who decide to fight them. Despite this, Borg's artificial legs make it though and reach the top where Borg, Nya, and Pixal are guarding the comatose ninja. In the Digiverse, the ninjas begin their trek down toward the Tower's central computer--ironically below the Tower, where the Overlord had been defeated years before. When the Overlord realizes they are close to him, he attempts to immobilize them, but fails due to P.I.X.A.L. electronically interfering from outside. He then turns the digitized New Ninjago City upside down, but the ninja keep moving with their digitized vehicles. Kai almost died when he tries to jump off the digital Borg Tower because his vehicle disappeared, but gets rescued by Zane. Together they get to the top--that is, the bottom--of the tower and insert the Techno-Blades... only to find the Overlord severed the circuit to the motherboard. Outside, Nya fights the Nindroids in an upgraded Samurai X suit while P.I.X.A.L. does her best to defend the ninja from the newly-arrived Pythor and evil Techno Wu. Even with her new fighting abilities, Pixal is surrounded... until a Nindroid-clad Garmadon arrives and disposes Pythor before facing evil Techno Wu atop of the tower. Borg, while struggling with his artificial legs, gets captured by the Nindroids. The ninja are severely beaten by the Overlord as he consumes more of Lloyd's golden power, proclaiming his becoming a true "golden master" of the real world and the digital world. Strengthened by Lloyd's proclamations that the ninja always have each other's strengths to fight together, Zane fights off the Overlord's influence and turns gold, just like Lloyd's true potential. Eventually the others do the same and, using Lloyd's shared power, reroute the circuit to the motherboard and completely destroy the Overlord virus from the system, initiating a reboot. In the real world, the machines at Borg's office begin to act irratically. Wu turns back to normal, as well as all the other machines in New Ninjago City. Meanwhile, the MechDragon gets out of Overlord's control and falls to the sea but Lloyd successfully escapes it. Nearly drained of his golden power, he notifies everyone he is alright and moves on elsewhere. However, the Overlord had not been fully destroyed nor regained a body, as he did not obtain all of Lloyd's power, but reverts into a more physical yet still weakened state of being within the MechDragon. Notes *Overlord is revealed to be the legendary Golden Master. *The system finally gets rebooted and everything gets back to normal, including Sensei Wu. *Power is back to New Ninjago City. *Sensei Garmadon finally turns against his oath and fights, his motivation being his son taken from him again by Pythor. *All of the ninja now have Golden Ninja variants, just like Lloyd's true potential variant, but retaining the Techno-Blade robe design. **Kai's was later released physically in 5004938 Ninjago Minifigure Collection. Gallery 30Fire.jpg CB.jpg Golden_Techno_Kai.PNG GoldenKai.png KaiFighter30.png MoS_31_techno_blades.jpeg MqdefaultRPCNCW95.jpg Sources * http://www.cartoonnetwork.com.au/tv/schedule/ Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:2014 media Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rebooted episodes